Genji Cult
The Imperial Cult of the Genji Empire, '''often called the Genji Cult is the Genji Empire's official church. The Genji Empire follows the Imperial Cult, the official religion of the Imperium of Man: the worship of the Emperor of Mankind as the Master, Defender and Father of Mankind. In the Genji Empire it is administered locally by the Tenno, making an offshoot under the Ecclesiarchy's umbrella. The Imperial Cult of the Genji Empire own domain that the Ecclesiarchy needs the local sect's cooperation while the sect needs it's support to survive, making a mutual partnership. History Old Genji The '''Genji Cult's earliest incarnation was started by the founding Tenno Jimmu after returning from his pilgrimage to Holy Terra after the devastating Horus Heresy. It was when he landed on Earth that he was convinced of the Emperor's divinity and sought to spread it's message to unite his Sub-sector under faith. He established his cult and continued his crusade for the Sub-sector's unification under his cult. Although he passed away before the complete unification, his son continued in his stead. Reformation When the Ecclesiarchy gained dominance and turned to the Toa Sector they found another cult already established it's dominance. They gave an attempt to destroy the smaller cult but has failed as representatives of the Ecclesiarchy were expelled and threatened death. The Ecclesiarchy only returned after the Age of Apostasy and brought the Imperial Navy to force the Genji Cult's submission. After tense negotiations they made an agreement for the Genji Cult to reform to Eclesiarchal standards in exchange of not being destroyed. A Vostroyan priest by the name of Nikolai the Writer assisted the reformation of the sect, translating holy books, refining scriptures and removing practices considered too uncivilised. The New Genji Cult was established and the old cult forced to conform or be destroyed. Nowadays, both sects co-exist but the Genji Cult is dominant in the Sub-sector. The Ecclesiarchy's activity is limited as a result with Adepta Sororitas and Schola Progeniums that are mostly concentrated in Nagasaki, a planet that the Ecclesiarchy is allowed to have a presence at. Comparison to the Ecclesiarchy Tenets The Imperial Cult of the Genji Empire's leader is the Tenno, who also serves as the Sub-sector's head of state. With the influence of the Ecclesiarchy, the following are included and enforced as key tenets: *The Emperor once walked among men, but He is, and always has been, a God. *The Emperor is one true God, regardless of what past faiths any human may have worshipped. *To purge the heretic, beware the psyker and mutant and abhor the alien. *Every human being has a place within the Emperor's divine order. *To unquestionably obey the authority of the Imperial government and one's superiors. Like the Ecclesiarchy, the Genji Empire demands the recognition of the Emperor of Man as the one true god, the persecution of the psyker, mutant and the alien and absolute obedience to authority. It however places emphasis on those that died in his service as well, respected for their valour. There are however hidden tenets in the Genji Cult, only known to key members. First is the first chapters of the Genjijiki and theological theories that the Ecclesiarchy would not allow. There is emphasis on the "soul" of man, deeming that the Soul must be pure to be accepted by the Emperor. Sign of the Aquila and the Genji Other than the sign of the Aquila, the sign of the Genji is done by the Genji Japanese as part of official greetings. It is made by tracing the hexagon that make the Genji symbol with three fingers from right to left. Aesthetics From an Earthling's perspective the religion looks surprisingy similar to Shinto from Japan. A closer look shows difference, where modified rituals after the reformation shows Vostroyan influence. Priesthood Priests are nominated by the Cult body, and undergo years of training. Priests are attached to shrines and often live close. Some priests travel between shrines to perform ceremonies or to monitor the shrine and priests' wellbeing. Priests and priestesses are able to marry and have children. Priests in the frontlines Large number of priests are employed, mostly as advisors to officers. Their tasks are not just to give blessings, but inspire the common soldiers into bravery. Blessings to weapons are not unheard of. Rites Weddings For a wedding to be prepared, the marriage must be notified and approved by the government registrars to change their maritial status in records. By law, a marriage ceremony is not required but highly encouraged. Once the government approve of the marriage it is then brought to the church to begin preparations. The ceremony is held at a shrine. The bride wears white robes and makeup to symbolise purity while the groom is robed in black garments. All attendants are purified by priests before the beginning of the ceremony. The priests then announce the marriage to the shrine's altar. The couple are then required to take turns sipping three times from cups of three sizes with the first two only placed on the lip and the third fully consumed. The couple apporach the altar and all in attendance follow their prayers. When a cedar branch is provided to the couple by a shrine maiden, they place it on top of the altar and bow and clap two times each. The wedding rings are exchanged near the end of the rite and all in attendance drink the alcohol provided. Higher the status of the newly married, more encouraged they are to spend more on the wedding ceremony. Death Death is considered spiritually unclean, and would immediately requite the attention of a priest. When a man dies, his soul returns to the Warp. Before the Emperor ascended to the Golden Throne, it was believed that all the souls that died before were left in eternal darkness. It is the presence of the Emperor that vanquishes the darkness and evils in the Warp, and makes his kingdom for the faithful. Therefore it is now believed that those who died for the Emperor will not be left in darkness, but be in the Emperor's realm in the Warp. Funerals Extensive preparations are made in funerals. The first period is an intense day of mourning, mourners are required to wear black with a priest performing rituals to begin and end the day. Mourners are also expected to give gifts to the family of the immediately deceased. The body of the deceased is cleansed and dressed properly for burial by priests and family members. Purification Purification of the body and soul is given high emphasis. Newborn children are blessed with holy water days after birth as a form of divine protection. Converts are also blessed with holy water to bless them as part of the Genji Cult. At death, purification is required to ward the soul of deceased away from daemons that prey in souls. Saints Known Saints * Tenno Jimmu - Founder of the Genji Cult, ancestor and patron saint of the Genji. * Tenno Sujin - Expanded the Cult with proper clergical hierarchy to stop a famine. * Kogo Jingu - Kogo Regnant, led an expedition to Guryeo and brought back the Shichishito. * Taishi Shotoku - Regent and politician during the 33rd Millenia. * Yoshitsune Minamoto - General of the early Genji Army in the 34th Millenia. * Benkei - Monk and Yoshitsune's bodyguard, patron saint of several warrior clans. * Nichiren - Monk in the 34th Millenia, credited for praying to the Emperor for a warpstorm that destroyed Doombreed's invasion fleet. * Masamune - Master swordsmith, believed that his sword is made with his pure soul. * Nikolai the Writer - A Vostroyan priest that reformed the Cult. * Togo Heihachiaro - High Admiral of the Imperial Japanese Navy, patron saint of the Navy. Theological relations Buddhism Christendom Eastern Orthodoxy The Genji Cult and Orthodox Christianity are in good terms, mainly from Russia, Georgia, the Levant Arab Republic and Kazakhstan. Under the Genji sphere of influence are Levant Arab Republic and Egypt, both countries housing seats of the Pentarchy. Oriental Orthodoxy Armenia, Egypt and the Levant Arab Republic, countries with strong Oriental Orthodox ties enjoy good relations. Protestantism Roman Catholic Holy Light Islam Alawite The Genji Cult and Alawite relations is the greatest out of the Islamic sects. Alawites perceive the Genji as saviours from Sunni extremists that threatened religious genocides. They also share common religious attributes as minority sects. Sufi The Genji Empire is aligned with Sufi Muslims in Chechnya, Russia. Sunni The majority of Muslim states aligned with the Genji Empire are Sunni muslims. Relations with Saudi Arabia are highly tense due to supporting Westernised secular governments against Islamic regimes. Judaism Relations between the Genji and Jews see little positive direction from the rocky bilateral relations between the Genji Empire and Israel. While Jews see the Genji Cult as foreign interference to their homeland, the Genji priests consider their previous dispersal from the Holy Land as being abandoned by their own God, and their rejection of Christ a reason. Tengri Notable shrines Kashihara Shrine The Kashihara Shrine is built on where Tenno Jimmu's palace once stood, and the holiest place to the Genji cult after Holy Terra. The said Tenno is the patron Saint of the shrine. Eirei Shrine Genji Shrine Sajou Shrine The Sajou Shrine is a shrine commissioned by Tenno Sugihito. It is currently under construction in East Jerusalem. Heresies Main article: Old GenjiCategory:New Empire of Japan Category:Religion